t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Featherstep leapt upon the high rock that marked her new den in Thunderclan. The high rock stood immediately to the left of the log entrance to the camp. She looked at her new home with great content, proud of what she had created. She scanned the clearing, looking over the heads of all the cats, before reciting the ancient words she had heard so many times. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting.” He voice split through the chatter of the cats below, and as she waited for them to gather beneath, she once again relished the moment. Once all the cats had gathered, she began again. “Today marks the first day of a new clan, Thunderclan! I have recruited you all as the very first members of a soon to be glorious clan. I have already explained to you all what clan life is like, and you have all joined at your own will. First things first, we must give you all your clan names.” She gestured to the crowd with her tail before continuing. “I, Featherstep, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these new followers of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. They understand your rules, and are willing to follow them, and protect this clan at all costs. Coal, from this moment on, you will be known as Coalfeather. Starclan honours your caring nature, and the new kits you will be providing the clan with soon, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She stopped and leaned down to touch her nose to Coalfeather’s forehead, then continued on. “Falcon, from this moment on you will be known as Falcongaze. Starclan honours your strength and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She bent down to touch Falcongeze’s forehead, then gave a small grunt before proceeding. “Next is Fluffy. Fluffy, from this moment on, you shall be known as Longfur. Starclan honours your calmness and optimism, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She did the same as with the others for Longfur, then continued. “Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormstrike. Starclan honours your bravery and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Bending over to touch his head, she nearly slipped, but was able to stop herself. Hoping nobody noticed, she quickly continued. “Birch, you have come to me asking for the position of Thunderclan’s medicine cat. It is my belief that you are the one Starclan has meant for us to receive, and I welcome you with open paws. Birch, from this moment on you will be known as Birchseeker, (correct me if im wrong) medicine cat of Thunderclan. Starclan honours your natural skill with healing, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Unsure of what to do in this situation, Featherstep gestured with her tail for Birchseeker to sit on her left side, below the high rock. “Ebony, you are a young tom. You are not old enough to be a warrior, so you will be an apprentice. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw. Your mentor will be Falcongaze, I hope that he passes all that he knows onto you.” Turning back to Falcongaze, she added, “Falcongaze, you are honoured as the first mentor of Thunderclan, and I hope that you will pass on everything you know to Ebonypaw.” She cleared her throat once again, allowing Falcongaze and Ebonypaw the opportunity to touch noses before moving on. “Now it is time to pick a deputy. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The first deputy of Thunderclan is Falcongaze.” Featherstep waited a few moments before leaping down from the high rock. She gestured for Falcongaze and Birchseeker to join her, and when they had, she spoke once more, her voice slightly hoarse from all the talking. “Falcongaze, I must journey with Birchseeker to Loud Maw’s cave for my leader ceremony. You are in charge during my leave. I want you to take a patrol out and start spreading scent markers. Remember, there is a lot of land that isn’t taken up by any other clans, so take a good deal of it. I will be back by tomorrow.” With a final nod, she, began her trek with Birchseeker.-Featherstep(Hope I didn't get any names wrong...) ((Let me rp to loners & Rogues and leave. After that, yes I will rp here.)) ~Dark Coalfeather stood up, her belly starting to bulge as she put her head to Featherstep's. Pride sparkled in her eyes and the cranky she-cat stood back on her limbs. Coalfeather shook out her obisidan pelt, her pale eyes flickering over to an empty den. She crept heavilly on her paws, sliding into the den as she happily entered her small nest. She grunted, flipping over onto her side in pain. Ebonypaw nodded, excitement swelling in his chest. The tom let out a small squeak as he turned to Falcongaze, smiling up at the larger tom. Ripple.of.mc 20:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded turning toward his apprentice. Faint memories of Sleet flashed through his mind. I will see you soon dear friend. ''He knew it was his responsibility as the first deputy. "Let us go Ebonypaw. We will score the territory. And we must also find the new scent markings." Turning a goodbye to Featherstep, he leaped to the entrance. "Well, Ebonypaw, let's go!" He let out an amused purr at his apprentice.~Falcongaze Ebonypaw nodded, following after his mentor's tail. His blue eyes widened as he watched the new territory, amazed at the amount of trees that were everywhere. "You mean, ''I ''get to put down the first markings!?" He squealed, leaping up with excitement. His whiskers couldn't stop quivereing and Ebonypaw flicked his tail, still breathing wildly. Ripple.of.mc 21:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *A cool breeze floats through the trees, carrying the scent of new-leaf with it*(btw the *'s signify the external force.) Falcongaze nodded. "Its more like a we. Anyways, I will help you around the territory first. Let's go. And we also must figure out some good places. After that, let's learn to climb some trees." Falcongaze twitched his tail for Ebonypaw to follow. After a while, he stopped a few meters away from the other clan's border. "Now, Sit right here aand watch. This is how you scent mark. The next you will do." He showed the apprentice how before moving on the the next spot. "Let's see you do it!" ~Falcongaze Ebonypaw padded forward, angling his ears towards the border. He cautiously slept forward towards it, marking it quickly. "Woah, cool." He murmured, staring onto the other side of the border. The white tom streaked his claws on the earth, his fur bristling. ''That Clan better not take a step into our borders or they're going to get my claws into their fur! ''Ebonypaw turned back to his mentor, nodding as he marked the next area. Ripple.of.mc 21:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze purred. "No need to get hasty now. I'm sure they won't dare to cross." He smiled gently. "Now for the real fun! Tree climbing!" He nodded towards the nearest tree. "Watch closely and follow my directions." He reached up and unsheathed his class so it would hook into the nitches. "This must be quick, but I'll explain when I'm up to the nearest limb." He swiftly thrusted his hind legs into the trunk. Pushing down like a leap, he did the same steps until her reached the top. "So first, hook your forepaws into the bark as I showed you. Then you lift your hind paws onto the trunk and you push up like a leap. Then unhook you claws and find another claw-hold. Repeat as necessary. It'll take a few tries, but don't get your hopes down. I'll show you a cool trick after." ~Falcongaze ((We have to plan the set up. Where is this clan separated between? Leaf and river, Leaf and night, Night and shadow, Shadow and river. You can go between one of the pairs.))~Dark its behind leafclan ((Oops, I thought it was in between. Sorry. So behind? Cool))~Dark Placing his paws cautiously on the trunk, the white-furred tom hoisted himself upward, his hindleg claws digging sharply into bark. Ebonypaw whimpered as his foot slipped from the nitch, and for a quick moment his limbs were dangling in the air. His eyes widenened and the tom gripped the tree again, swatting his paws into a branch. He whipped himself onto it, the white-furred tom clutched hard on the thick branch. "H-how do I get d-down?" Ebonypaw stammered, feeling dizzy as he flicked his tail. Ripple.of.mc 21:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike dipped his head to Featherstep as she made him a warrior. He missed ShadowClan at times, but he was ready for a new life in ThunderClan. Maybe he'd even have kits? The black and white tom had been a little lonely since the lost of his only friend, his apprentice named Tortoisepaw. Stormstrike stood tall, awaiting orders.'Silverstar' 22:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconyaze smiled. "It is simple. As always, we cats can land precisely on our legs. Don't worry, I'll show you. First, you get into a leaping position like this." He crouched down. "Then, you pretend you are running down the trunk and that's it, your on the ground." He did those same steps and ran down the tree. "Its not very hard if your not scared. Try it!" He called up to the limb.~Falcongaze ((Wait oops, you go in the same position as climbing up, but move the paws down.))★Darкsнïne★ 22:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw nodded, reciting the actions in his head. After a boost of confidence, the tom got into a leaping crouch, thrusting himself off of the branch. He felt his back paws thud against the trunk. As his tail whipped behind him, Ebonypaw shot out his front paws, landing squarely on the ground. "I did it! Yes!" The white-furred tom yowled, shaking out his ruffled fur. "I'm a true warrior." He meowed proudly, swatting out his paw at a leaf. Ripple.of.mc 22:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker purred. He was confident that the role as medicine cat would suit him. It's what he was best at anyway. Before they would begin and Featherstep had finished speaking with Falcongaze, he mewed, "I am kind of glad the walk isn't far. It shouldn't take long." He started padding off to the entrance. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Teleportation powers, ACTIVATE!!!!!!) Featherstep nodded with a smile, excited to visit Starclan for the first time. She wondered who she would meet. What lives she would recieve. She silently agreed with Birchseeker as she padded out of the entrance. After all, it was just outside the edge of their territory. She found herself purring as they left the territory.-Featherstep(do we roleplay in starclan now dapple?) Coalfeather woke, her belly aching in the side. She kicked out her back legs, clenching her teeth. The obisidian colored she-cat grunted, her tail lashing against the ground of the den. Coalfeather lift her head, shifting her eyes to the entrance. Perhaps she could take a walk? No, it would tire her. She put her head on the paws, nervously flicking her tail. Ripple.of.mc 01:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah.) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike prowled about camp, checking up on cats to make sure everything was alright. He peered into the nursery, his gaze falling onto Coalfeather and deciding that something was up. "Coalfeather...?" He stepped into the nursery, cocking his bi-colored head slightly. "Is everything alright?"'Silverstar' 01:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather turned her head towards Stormstrike, her vision blurring with exhaustion. The she-cat cleared her throat, her voice coming out in a hoarse rasp. "I'm not sure." She roused, uncomfortably shuffling her paws. "Just a little headache, I am exhausted that's all." Coalfeather meowed. "Keep your nose out of my fur." The black-furred she-cat added with a quiet hiss, turning her back on the tom. Ripple.of.mc 02:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike twitched his tail tip in annoyance. Gee, he was just being a good clanmate and asking what was wrong... "Geez, no need to be rude, I'm just trying to help out. But fine, if you have some serious medical issue and don't want any help, then fine." Stormstrike mumbled as he turned his back on the queen, making his way back to the center of camp.'Silverstar' 02:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather snorted, flicking her tail tip irritatedly against the stone floor. She felt a kick in her side, her ears drooping once again. ''Stupid kits, why does this have to be so painful!? ''Coalfeather groaned, unsheathing her claws. She scraped them on the stone floor, her tail still flicking repeatedly. ''Great StarClan, Birchseeker left with Featherstar to Loud Maw's cave. ''She let out another stiff breath, curling into her nest. - Ebonypaw sighed, turning to his mentor as he waited for a response. Ripple.of.mc 02:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry. I had taekwondo for 2 hours and then my mom was a little late.)) Falcongaze cuffed his apprentice over the ear. "You still have 6 moons of training. Silly. Now, let's head back. I'm in charge of camp." ~Falcongaze *Coalfeather begins to go into labour.* A painful series of spasms gripped Coalfeather, and she dug her claws in her nest, yowling at the top of her lungs. "My k-kits!" The obsidian she-cat hissed, her flanks heaving as she churned her paws. Coalfeather let out another sheer yowl, writhing in her nest with agony. - Ebonypaw snorted crossfully at Falcongaze, the annoyance in his eyes replaced by amusement. "Then I'll be an even ''better ''warrior!" He chirped as he swerved past Falcongaze, his tail high in the air as he made his way to camp. Ripple.of.mc 22:40, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Longfur perked her ears at Coalfeather's yowls, immidiately springing to action. She quickly got up, from a state of pure sleep to being wide awake in a matter of seconds. She left the warriors den and sprined into the queens den. "What's wrong?" She questioned the she-cats, a little surprised that nobody else seemed to be coming to help.-Longfur She could barely hear the warrior's words, but she managed to speak. "My kits are coming! Hurry g-get the Medicine Cat!" Coalfeather yowled through clenched teeth, only to be cut off by another spasm. She gripped the moss with her claws, a pain penetrating deep through her flank and belly. - Ebonypaw perked his ears at the sounds of the caterwauls. "Falcongaze! I think something is going on." He whispered nervously, his eyes widening as he neared Camp. Ebonypaw thrummed his paws on the earth, halting to stare at the direction of the Nursery. Ripple.of.mc 23:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "I-I don't know where he is! He went off with with Featherstep somewhere. Do you know anything about kitting?" She asked fratically, not knowing anything herself.-Longfur Falcongaze nodded, also stopping. "Dnt worry Coalfeather! My mother taught me some herbs that can help! Longfur, you can help by giving her a stick." He rushed out into the forest, looking for Celandine to ease pain and dandelion leaves for shock. Finally finding them, he ran to instruct Longfur. "Longfur, squeeze the juices of the celandine to ease the pain while I crush these dandelion leaves. " he looked at the leaves and ripped them to shreds. He waited Longer to do so so he could squeeze in the other herb juice.'~Darkshine903' 02:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longfur did as the deputy instructed. Taking the celandine in her jaws she began to crush it into a juice. When she was finished she waited for further instruction from Falcongaze.-Longfur Falcongaze nodded. "Now squeeze the juice into her jaws. Be careful, she might bite!" He joked and showed the apprentice how to carefully drip the juices into Coalfeather's mouth.~Falcongaze Longfur did as she was told,-Longfur(shortest ever) Featherstar burst through the log entrance with Birchseeker hard on her paws(sorry dapple). She quickly moved over to the queens den, shooing the other cats out with her tail. "Everyone out! Birchseeker is here now, and I'm sure Coalfeather wants her space." She cast a thankful glance at Falcongaze for what he had done, and she knew she had chosen the right deputy.-Featherstar Stormstrike watched the nursery-commotion from a distance, one leg crossed over another as he blinked calmly. As Featherstar entered, the bi-colored warrior pricked his ears in interest. Had she gotten her nine lives? Were there any cool prophecies or dangers? "Welcome back, Feather''star," the warrior greeted as his leader passed, remaining where he lay.Silverstar 03:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Good job!" He praised the apprentice. "Now with both of those herbs, she should feel better." Falcongaze stepped out of the nursery, welcoming the approach of the new leader. ~Falcongaze ((Treatments for med cats.))~Darkshine903 03:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) http://www.goodreads.com/topic/show/633265-complete-list-of-medicene-cat-herbs-and-treatments Coalfeather wailed, pain ebbing at her flanks and belly, she quickly licked up the poultice. She nodded crazilly, locking her jaws on the stick. A sharp hot pain washed over her, and she yowled through clenched teeth, the stick splintering as her jaws shut down on it. Coalfeather condensed, and a wet bunfle of fur slid onto the nest. A tom, he began to mewl and thrashed his paws quickly. She sighed with relief and then went through another spasm, condesing before another bundle slid out, a she-cat. The newborn let out a soft mew and nosed her way to begin to suckle. Coalfeather let out an exhausted breath before leaning in to lick her kits' fur. Ripple.of.mc 03:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar let out a sigh of relief as the kits slid out. "I do not no much about herbs, but I do know poppy seeds are for pain." She whispered softly, dropping a couple in fron of her. "What will you name them?" She mewed, her interest spiking.-Featherstar Birchseeker panted, his sides heaving. He looked around to see that Coalfeather had given birth. He growled to himself, blaming the fact he had not been here in the first place. He didn't want to know where the others got the herbs but these cats had just gotten settled and he hasn't even collected all his supplies yet. He pushed past Featherstar and stood in front of Coalfeather, meowing softly, "Everyone, move back. Give Coalfeather some space. Tomorrow you can check out the new kits." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar followed Birchseeker's orders, assuming that he knew best for this situation. She noticed the slight guilt in his eye as she heard him growl, and felt responsible herself for making him miss the first kitting of Thunderclan.-Featherstar (this will become more constant) *The sun peaks over the horizon as morning approaches* Coalfeather purred, this was the first time she purred in moons. The purr radiated from her throat, and her eyes sparkled with pride and happiness. She couldn't believe that she was a mother, all that mattered was her kits. The obisidan she-cat bent her head, taking swift laps at her kits. The kits mewled again, weakily kicking out their paws. "Hmm, I've thought about names. That she-cat, she's Dewkit." As Coalfeather spoke gently, the light-grey kit's head gently rose, but fell to the nest as she returned to suckling. "And that tom... Thicketkit." She gently brushed her thin tail over his flank, the dark-furred tom snorting in protest. - Ebonypaw impatiently hopped beside the Nursery, casting curious glances towards the den. "This is so cool! What if I get to be a mentor to those kits?" He blurted out, turning to face Falcongaze. Ripple.of.mc 23:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Falc((Falcon in the night. I must See sleet. After that, I will rp for the day.)) Falcongaze looked up into the silver leaves of the grove. "Sleet?" He whispered, looking around for his friemd.~Falcongaze ((Falcon, roleplay in Loners & Rogues for the Grove.)) Ripple of MoonClan 02:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike remained where he lay, his ears angling towards the nursery as he let out a soft, quiet purr. Despite his recent, negative interaction with Coalfeather, he always loved the news of new kits. The black-and-white tom rose to his paws, arching his back in a stretch before making his way to the center of camp, ears pricked.Silverstar 23:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (inactive, cmon people...)Whitestar 02:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *night time and cold winds* Coalfeather wrapped her thin tail around her suckling kits, slowly lapping at their fur as she purred. - Ebonypaw gazed at the newborn kits in awe, turning back to the entrance with twitching whiskers. ''Where's Falcongaze? ''Ebonypaw stepped out of the Nursery, his gaze flickering around Camp. The white-furred tom shrugged and made his way towards the Apprentice den, sitting down and gazing at the stars. Ripple of MoonClan 02:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC)